The Day the Sun Set
by xXKagexHimeXx
Summary: Sakura, Naruto and Sai are on a mission to fight off Grass ninja. However, the battle takes a dramatic turn, and ends with a lost life. There's a twist as the dearly departed is brought back, but held there until she repays her debt. SakuraxNidaime


People, some serious thanking is in order. Thank you all for being so patient with me and the story, and I promise I'll do my best to get this chapters up! .

xXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX MOO xXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXx

'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM'

Oh shit! That one had just barely missed her. The pink haired teen growled and glanced around at the fallen ninja. Damn it... These Grass ninja weren't giving up easily and if even one of those time bombed kunai grazed, her she was as good as dead. Panting, Sakura did a back flip, avoiding a kick to knees. She lunged foward while ducking, giving the offending ninja a quick, chakra punch to the gut. This sent him flying several yards away, where upon landing, his body lie still. The pink-haired kunoichi heard shouts from the other side of the clearing, causing her to look up only to see Sai and Naruto tied to a tree. What the hell?! Sai was NOT that easy to catch, and Naruto wouldn't go down without a fight. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a needle lodged in each of her comrades throats. Her once shimmering emerald orbs were dull, but they still widened. She whispered to herself, "Poison.."

Sai's body went limp, his head touching his chest. However, Naruto struggled as best he could in the ropes, but even the Kyuubi inside of him was assuged. His eyes glowed red in the fading sunlight, the leaves of fall almost blending in each time one danced past his paled face. "G-Grrr! Kuso!!" Each time the boy snarled, sharp fangs would be revealed. They seemed to quiver as the sound rumbled from his throat. Desperately, he looked up at Sakura. His mouth opened in a scream, a warning, but it was too late. In one impetuous and skilled movement, Sakura lay face first on the ground bleeding. She winced and saw a look of horror on Naruto's face. She forced a smile, as if to reassure him she was okay. He teared up, feeling helpless. "Please!" He called, "Take me! Not her!" He gave the ninja that had bashed her over the head an audacious look. The ninja smirked. "Aww." He feigned a pout, "Is the little hero scared his girlfriend is hurt?" His voice grew angry again, "Tough luck kid, she's more than hurt. Look at her!" He said kicking her hard in the ribs. Sakura sputtered up blood. "She's practically dead."

The kunoichi dug her fingernails into the ground, gasping for air. She looked up at the man pleadingly. He bent down. "You think I wanna do this? Nah.. This is just to make Konoha pay." He ran his fingertips across her cheek; she spat in his face. He growled. "Stupid little whore!" He smacked her, hard. Dizzy, Sakura looked it to see Naruto get knocked out, where he and Sai were dumped into the back of a large wagon. She glanced up at the ninja, who proceded to start to unzip her shirt. She started to cry, making no sounds. 'Please no.." She begged in her head. Sakura felt a cold needle peirce her neck from behind, and a female voice barked out an order. "Hoshio! This isn't play time. Don't rape the poor girl just end this misery!" Hoshio moved his dark bangs away from his face and smiled sadistically. "As you wish..." He took the needle and hastily pushed down on the syringe. Sakura felt a freezing cold liquid race through her. Her body went completely limp and she stared at the world from her side.

Hoshio and the woman stood up, racing back to their wagon. "Alright!" She could hear the female call, "Our work here is done! Let's move out!" She shivered and used her remaining strength to look at the retreating forms. 'Naruto...' She thought, 'Sai... I shoud have... protected you... I'm sorry ' She whimpered and took in a slow, painful breath. She exhaled, just as slowly, and watched icey clouds form from her breath. She smiled a bit. It reminded her of when she, Naruto and Sasuke were younger. All the tricks they would play on Kakashi-sensei when they had missions in the fall and winter. Like the time they had to find the lost dog in the snow, it kept running away. So Naruto hid in s snowman that she and Sasuke had quickly constructed. Thinking it was the dog, he popped out too soon, scaring the living daylights out of Kakashi. Sakura closed her eyes, the smile that had crept to her face staying. Now she wasn't even cold... Just numb... Her heartbeat slowed, along with her breathing. "Oh.." She managed to gasp quietly before everything stopped, and Sakura Haruno died.


End file.
